


you're addicted to love

by hapsburgs



Category: Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi, lol what am i doing with myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapsburgs/pseuds/hapsburgs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of caroline bingley/elizabeth bennet aus because why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. harry potter au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satterthwaite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satterthwaite/gifts).



> these are for marguerite. it's her birthday today, so i've written the first three for her. joyeuse anniversaire, ma chere :)

“What makes us human?”

“My ability to argue with a doorknocker, that’s what.” Caroline Bingley grumbles, yanking on the eagle-shaped doorknob aggressively.

“Not quite.” It replies wryly, and she lets it go with a frustrated sigh.

“Christ, just let me in! We’ve been at this for hours.”

“You need to answer the question first.” The doorknocker insists, and in anguish she kicks the door hard. “There is no need to be destructive.”

“Listen, you stupid animated heap of brass,” She seethes. “Just let me into the common room and this little _incident_ will be forgotten.”

“Only if you answer the question.”

“But I have answered the question!” She practically shouts. “I’ve been answering the question for two hours!”

“No, you haven’t.” The doorknocker replies, and she nearly screams in anger.

“Is everything alright, Caroline?” Catherine Morland, a half a foot shorter than her and a wisp of a fifth year, stands behind her.

“Thank god you’re here, Catherine. I need to get into the common room.” Caroline grabs the young girl’s arm, practically marching her to the door.

“Why on earth would you need to get in to the Ravenclaw common room?” Catherine asks slowly.

“Urgent business.” Caroline blushes furiously. “Now, answer the question?”

“What makes us human?” The doorknocker prompts, and Catherine ponders the question for a moment.

“The want for material possession. We have so much excess, we need not survive like other animals.” Catherine answers decidedly, and the door swings open.

“Oh, thank god.” Caroline’s shoulders relax, but the door slams harshly in her face when she tries to follow Catherine. “Bloody hell.”

“You must answer the question.” The doorknocker reminds her smugly.

“Fine - the want for material possession, something about survival -”

“Dissatisfactory.” The doorknocker drawls, and she can’t help but shout an expletive at it, pulling at her fiery strawberry-blonde hair in agitation. And this shouting match goes on for another half an hour, really, with Caroline repeatedly trying to hex the door open.

“Well, it’s no wonder you weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw,” The doorknocker says dryly, and she has a very ornate vase that belonged to the third headmaster in her hand, ready to hurl it with all her might at the door, when Professor McGonagall happens upon the scene.

“Miss Bingley!” Minerva McGonagall blinks in surprise before rushing over to the seventh year. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“Frankly, Professor, it’s really none of your business.” Caroline murmurs, and she’s already winding back her arm to throw the vase when, with a flick of the wand, McGonagall makes it vanish into thin air.

“Miss Bingley, if you do not tell me this _instant_ why you are trying to break into the Ravenclaw common room in the middle of the night, I will not hesitate to take one hundred points from Slytherin and give you detention until the new year.”

“If you must know,” Caroline lowers her voice, hitting the door in frustration. “Fitzwilliam Darcy, that stupid git, is in the Ravenclaw common room trying to seduce my girlfriend.”

“And are you worried that Mr. Darcy will succeed?” McGonagall raises an eyebrow, and Caroline’s eyes blaze.

“Absolutely not, but I want to strangle him anyway.”

“Miss Bingley, I am quite certain Miss Bennet can handle herself.” McGonagall tells her sternly, trying very hard to keep a small smile off of her face.

“So you know about Elizabeth and I?” Caroline flushes red.

“To be quite honest, Miss Bingley, every member of the staff knows. You aren’t particularly discreet.” McGonagall informs her, and Caroline makes a small sound of horror. “I will let you indulge yourself with this pastime for the next ten minutes, and after that I expect you to be back in the Slytherin dormitories. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Professor.” Caroline lets out a small sigh. She lets out a long groan after Professor McGonagall leaves to continue her rounds, bending down to look at the doorknocker eye-level. “Why can’t you just let me in? Please, I’m begging you. That prat Darcy is -”

“Caro, why are you discussing Darcy with the doorknocker?” Caroline nearly trips over her feet as she whirls around to find a heavily amused Elizabeth Bennet watching her.

“Oh, Elizabeth! It’s - it’s nothing, really -”

“She’s worried that Fitzwilliam Darcy is after you.” The doorknocker interrupts loudly, and Caroline is certain her face is now the exact same color as her hair.

To her surprise, Elizabeth laughs, a smile lighting up her face as she approaches Caroline. “You’re worried that Darcy has been flirting with me?”

“Well, um...yes?” Caroline stutters, blinking rapidly.

“You have nothing to worry about, darling, though I find your concern sweet.” Elizabeth pulls her bottom lip between her teeth _just_ slightly as she grins, and Caroline can feel her heart trying to thud out of her chest. “Darcy could never come between us.”

“Of course not.” Caroline closes her eyes, exhaling and letting the worry seep out of her. “God, I feel stupid now.”

**  
**“But you’re so cute when you blush.” Elizabeth smiles, pressing a kiss to Caroline’s cheek and if Caroline wasn’t blushing before, she certainly is now.


	2. celebrity au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with caroline as a supermodel and elizabeth as a stage actress

"Christ, what is _she_ doing here?" Charlotte, her manager, snaps as she eyes the door, downing her martini.

 

Elizabeth looks up in curiosity to see Caroline Bingley, all sharp smiles and long legs, waltz in followed by a whole pack of glamazons. She lets out a rather undignified snort as she sips her cocktail.

 

"Caroline Bingley can go wherever she pleases." Elizabeth shrugs, but internally she knows the model's presence will no doubt ruin her night. After two shows, she really just needs a stiff drink and good music, but Caroline always set her on edge.

 

"Alright, I'm out. I have spin at six tomorrow. Are you sure you can handle yourself?" Charlotte stands, and Elizabeth laughs.

 

"Go, I'll be fine. You won't see a scandal in the tabloids tomorrow, I swear."

 

"Play nice." Charlotte waves as she leaves, but with her departure Elizabeth feels a bit more uncomfortable. As the night ticks on, Elizabeth watches as the hoard of followers around Caroline changes, waxes, and finally wanes.

 

Though she chats with a few admirers about her role in _The Misanthrope_ and her recent Olivier nomination, most of Elizabeth's attention is on Caroline.

 

How long has she known Caroline? Two years? God, it seems longer. She had the misfortune of running into Caroline at various events across London. It doesn't help that her sister, Jane, is dating Caroline's brother.

 

She doesn't quite know _why_ Caroline irks her so much. Caroline is generally snobby, the antithesis of sincere, and the mean kind of snarky that makes Elizabeth flinch. But Caroline seems to haunt her _everywhere_ \- she's on the cover of Vogue as Elizabeth walks by the newsstand, she's smiling on a Victoria's Secret commercial as she flips through channels on the telly, she's strutting down the runway at Paris fashion week as Elizabeth watches from the front row.

 

And yes, Caroline is indeed beautiful - a scary, intimidating kind of attractive - but that does not quite make up for her disagreeable personality.

 

"Hello, Eliza." Elizabeth nearly shudders at the sound of Caroline's low, sultry voice. The model takes her place besides her at the bar, waving down a bartender with a sharp flick of the wrist.

 

"Caroline," Elizabeth acknowledges her, shooting her a sharp grin as she takes a sip of her drink. "I didn't know you frequented lounges like Netherfield."

 

"I need a variety to keep my interests." Caroline rolls her shoulders elegantly in a shrug, smirking in a way that somehow manages to annoy Elizabeth to no end. "Congratulations on your nomination, by the way."

 

Elizabeth blinks in surprise. "Have you seen the show?"

 

"No, no. I'm not particularly... _interested_ in theater." Caroline scoffs, and Elizabeth has to clench her fist on the table to keep from throwing a glass at her. “Besides, I’m quite busy.”

 

“Yes, standing in front of a camera is quite hard work, I imagine.” Elizabeth can’t help but snap, and silently rejoices when Caroline’s smile turns sour.

 

“No harder than prancing about a stage.” Caroline replies airily, glancing over at Elizabeth, who can feel the vitriol rushing through her veins. She stands quickly, already finished with this conversation, and makes her way through the crowd. Unfortunately, Caroline has decided to follow. “I never knew you to walk away from confrontation, Eliza.”

 

“What is your problem?” Elizabeth seethes as she stomps into the thankfully empty toilet. The attendant wisely ducks out of the room, leaving them to their own devices.

 

“I’m not the one raging around a bathroom.” There is laughter in Caroline’s voice and it makes her want to smash her fist into the mirror.

 

“You are perhaps the most vile person I have ever met.” Elizabeth shakes her head, staking two heavy steps towards Caroline. “Why you can’t just leave me be, I have no idea. I have no wish to be _antagonized_ by you.”

 

Caroline’s face falls, and she straightens slightly, jaw set. “Yet here you are, attacking me.” Her heels snap dangerously on the marble floor as she approaches Elizabeth. "And you have the audacity to call me vile?" She rolls her shoulders nonchalantly as she leans against the granite counter. "I would _hate_ for my dear brother to find out about this unfortunate incident. He'd be so disappointed with you."

 

"You really are awful, Caro." Elizabeth huffs in distaste, glaring at the lounging model out of the corner of her eye.

 

"Oh, Jane would be heartbroken, too, I imagine, if she found out about her sister's reprehensible behavior." Caroline continues, and Elizabeth sucks in a sharp breath.

 

Caroline leans forward, smile vicious, voice low as if confiding. "What would _Darcy_ say, I wonder?"

 

Elizabeth snaps at this, because bringing up Darcy at this point is ridiculous (and embarrassing, to be honest). She lunges for her, with the intent of basically bashing her face in because it's time to show Caroline the council flat trash she thinks she is, but the closer she gets to Caroline, the less her fists are headed for Caroline's ribs, and the more her lips are closing in on Caroline's.

 

Their lips clash in a mess of tongues and teeth, and Elizabeth's mouth manages to muffle Caroline's gasp of surprise. It's punishing, with Elizabeth's teeth sinking into Caroline's bottom lip, and she's actually quite surprised at the shiver that runs down her spine at Caroline's deep groan.

 

"Fuck, Elizabeth." Caroline hums against Elizabeth's lips, finally managing to take action and weave a hand through her dark hair, pulling her flush against her.

 

Now, never did Elizabeth think that she would be aggressively snogging Caroline Bingley in a public toilet (though that may have to change to _aggressively fucking_ , with Caroline's dress practically shoved up to her waist, and her hips are pressed so tightly against hers she can't _breathe_ ), but in hindsight, she can't help but admit it was inevitable. That deep burning of what she _thought_ was dislike was in fact deep-seated attraction.

 

"Quite the turn of events." Elizabeth says under her breath, pressing a kiss to Caroline's neck right over her pulse, and she smiles against her skin when Caroline inhales sharply, hand tightening in her hair.

 

"Well, the more we are attracted to someone, the less we flatter them." Caroline raises a playful brow, a hand sinking farther down her spine.

 

"So you did see the play?" Elizabeth smirks, and Caroline shrugs casually.

 

"Perhaps." Her smile is wicked, and Elizabeth's hands clench in the fabric of Caroline's dress when Caroline pulls her bruised bottom lip gently between her teeth. "Those corsets were terribly distracting."

 

"Now I see where your true motivations lie." Elizabeth laughs, and Caroline pulls her closer, so close that she can see all the shades of blue and green swirling together in her eyes.

 

" _Absolutely._ " Caroline murmurs against her lips, and Elizabeth can’t help but grin.

 

Perhaps ‘playing nice’ wasn’t in the cards.

 

 


	3. modern au pt. i

“God, you look dreadful.” Elizabeth looks up from _Good Morning Britain_ at the sound of her girlfriend’s steps coming down the stairs. She nearly giggles as she takes a bite of her CoCo Shreddies when Caroline shoots her a harsh glare.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Caroline snaps, sniffling, getting her purse together to leave. Elizabeth frowns slightly in concern.

 

“Darling, you’re sick. Stay home, I’ll take care of you.” Elizabeth pouts.

 

“First of all, I’m not sick.” Caroline points out, but her coughing the last two days has told Elizabeth otherwise. “And second of all, don’t tempt me, Elizabeth Bennet.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Elizabeth sings, returning to her cereal.

 

Caroline is still grumbling as she leaves, heels clacking noisily on the hardwood floor.

* * *

“Miss Bennet?”

 

“Anne? What is it?” Elizabeth wrinkles her nose in confusion. It was very rare that she got a call from Caroline’s secretary, Anne de Bourgh. Usually it was to ask Elizabeth’s opinion on a holiday gift for Caroline.

 

“Well, it’s um...Miss Bingley.” Anne replies lowly, and Elizabeth nearly rolls her eyes because she is not in the mood for Anne’s skittish, passive manner today. How Anne even put up with Caroline, Elizabeth had no idea. “It seems she is quite ill.”

 

“She refused to take a day off.” At this, Elizabeth does indeed roll her eyes. The last time Caroline took a day off, if Elizabeth could recall, she ended up having malaria from her little foray into mountain climbing in Tanzania. “She’s gotten worse, hasn’t she?”

 

“She refuses to leave.” Anne confirms. “And you know she would skin me alive if she knew I called you.”

 

Elizabeth sighs, reaching for her scarf. “I’ll be there in a half an hour.”

 

* * *

It ends up taking her an hour because fucking construction on the Central Line, and when she arrives at the chic, minimalist European headquarters of Bingley & Bingley LLP, she is kind of wondering if Caroline has died at her desk yet.

 

“She’s still working.” Anne, all dark hair and thick glasses, rises as Elizabeth enters. The door to Caroline’s office is closed, which is odd enough - it’s easier for Caroline to yell at Anne with it open.

 

“I’ll handle this.” Elizabeth smiles gratefully at Anne, allowing the assistant to relax. She knocks lightly at the door before pushing it open. “Caro?”

 

“I’m fine!” Caroline jerks up, though it was indeed apparent that she was half asleep on her desk. Elizabeth takes in her ghostly pale skin, watery eyes and bright red nose. “Just kind of cold.”

 

Elizabeth strides forward and presses a palm to her forehead, which Caroline doesn’t bother to resist. “Christ, Caro, you’re burning up.”

 

“I’m fine, though.” Caroline weakly protests, but she’s practically swooning against Elizabeth and jesus, why is her girlfriend so stubborn?

 

“Shut up, no you’re not. I’m taking you home.” Elizabeth practically hauls Caroline to her feet. “And leave your cases here, I’m sure your brother can deal with them.” Caroline murmurs something that sounds like ‘stupid git’, but thankfully doesn’t make a fuss as she shrugs on her Burberry trench coat.

 

“Anne didn’t call you, did she?” Caroline asks as Elizabeth links their arms together.

 

“No, I came here on my own accord because I was worried.” Elizabeth lies blatantly, and Caroline groans.

 

“I’m going to kill her, and _then_ I’m going to fire her.” Caroline grumbles as Elizabeth links their arms together, leading her out of her office.

 

“You can take the rest of the day off, Anne.” Elizabeth smiles at the nervous-looking secretary.

 

“Don’t tell my assistant what to do.” Caroline mumbles, but Elizabeth catches her mouthing a ‘thank you’ to a thoroughly surprised Anne on their way out.

 

* * *

“Now go and get changed. And don’t you _dare_ turn on any electronics or I swear to god, Caro.” Elizabeth practically shoves Caroline up the stairs to their bedroom, Caroline complaining the whole way.

 

By the time Elizabeth has fetched a half a dozen blankets from around the flat, Caroline has returned, her face clean of make up, hair falling messily all over her face, and she’s wearing old sweatpants and her favorite Cambridge shirt from uni, and Elizabeth thinks she’s the most beautiful thing, in these moments, when Caroline is uncharacteristically disheveled.

 

“Sit,” Elizabeth practically orders her, handing her a box of tissues and throwing the six blankets over her. “At least this will give us a chance to catch up on X Factor.”

 

Caroline makes a muffled groan in response, practically laying on top of Elizabeth, legs tangling with hers and the mess of blankets. Elizabeth plays with locks of her hair, smiling absent-mindedly as Caroline carps about whatever pitiful contestant is attempting to sing on the telly.

 

"Fuck, I love you." Elizabeth whispers without even knowing why.

 

"I love you too." Caroline glances up at her in response. "And I suppose that taking a day off isn't the worst idea."

 

"Is this your way of thanking me?" Elizabeth laughs, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You owe me, you know."

 

"Don't remind me." Caroline chuckles sharply. "But I swear, I'll make it up to you soon." With that, Caroline pulls her bottom lip between her teeth just slightly, and Elizabeth's heart beats faster in her chest because that's a promise if she's ever heard one.

 

 


End file.
